cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 33
Liga Mundo Season 33 ran from January 20, 2019 to May 26, 2019. League membership dropped from 52 to 49 with the loss of four teams and the addition of one new team. Namib Cosmos FC joined as an expansion team on January 13, 2019. Four teams in the league with no managers, Attack on Titan, Estrella Roja, RMI Armed Forces FC, and TP Mazembe, were disbanded by the league on January 14, 2019 just prior to the start of the season. Aside from Attack on Titan, three of the disbanded teams had been long-time established clubs, with 26 seasons of play by RMI Armed Forces FC and 21 seasons and 5 league/cup championships won by the Clachnacuddin/Estrella Roja franchise while TP Mazembe had been a major power in the old African Premier League prior to the merger with Liga Mundo. LM6 Sexta Liga was dropped as the league re-aligned to five Liga as the LM1 Primera Liga expanded to 10 teams. The divisions below the Primera also increased to 10 teams while the Quinta Liga went with 9 teams. In an untypical scheduling occurrence, the first leg of Copa Cato XXVI kicked off before the start of the regular season - instead of the weekend following the regular season opening day. Eight weeks into the season, Deutsche Vienna was taken over by new ownership led by Todani, former league administrator for the Vedder League and African Premier League, and rebranded as United FC on March 14, 2019. Zwigwena FC won the Liga Mundo championship in unlikely fashion - a positive sign indicating the APL merger instability and flux from three seasons ago had finally run its course and played out as the Primera Liga saw its first merger teams make their debut this season. At the conclusion of the season, Manager Detlef Botha stepped down and retired after seventeen and a half seasons at the helm of the Transvaal Springboks. He was replaced the following day by his 52-year-old brother Balthazar Botha. His management record was an impressive 208 wins and 49 draws in 383 league and cup matches, giving him a .607 winning record and one UCFA Champions Cup title in Season 20. Final Standings Regular Season LM1 Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM2 Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM3 Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM4 Cuarta Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM5 Quinta Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. League MVP Trehadiris, Jnr., the 32-year-old midfielder for The Wailers, was awarded the Lois Luis MVP Trophy for his impressive performance in leading his team towards promotion to the Primera Liga. The only Segunda player to finish in the top-five for goals, assists, and points, in 15 regular season matches, Trehadiris scored 8 goals and set up 9 others. He also assisted on 6 goals during the cup runs. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Manager of the Season This season's winner of the award for Liga Mundo Manager of the Season was Jishinio7 ''', the manager of '''The Wailers. LIGA MUNDO MANAGER RANKINGS - TOP 5 *The Wailers = 107,599 *Samba Boys = 78,450 *Marathonians FC = 67,629 *Zwigwena FC = 61,983 *The Red Spartans = 53,356 Copa Cato XXVI First Round Matches played on January 20 and January 27, 2019 *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated Namib Cosmos FC (3-1; 5-0) *Marseille FC defeated El Diablos (1-1; 1-0) *Enyimba International defeated African Pirates (1-1; 3-0) *The Wall FC defeated Atlético Del Mar (6-0; 6-0) *Verde Maltas defeated Ash United (2-0; 2-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Fulham FC (4-1; 4-4) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Anfield Road XI (3-0; 6-0) *Westcoast Coolers defeated Shamone FC (3-1; 4-1) *Samba Boys defeated Ugly Betis (2-1; 1-1) *Sons of Kyuss defeated Deutsche Vienna (4-1; 6-0) *Elkanemi Warriors defeated Commandos FC (2-1; 1-1) *Northern Ultra Stars defeated Galway City (0-0; 4-0) *Bethlehem FC defeated The Red Spartans (0-0; 1-1) *Kyrpäjyrä defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-2; 3-1) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Aamir Khan United (2-1; 4-2) *Akwa United defeated Sporting Los Angeles (1-0; 3-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Ashie Road 11 (0-3; 3-0 PK 5-4) Second Round Matches played on February 3 and February 10, 2019) *Marathonians FC defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-1; 2-1 ET) *AFC Merry Men defeated Akwa United (3-1; 1-2) *Amani Umoja FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (5-0; 1-10) *Kyrpäjyrä defeated Darkwraith (3-0; 1-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Bethlehem FC (2-1; 1-0) *Dodo International defeated Northern Ultra Stars (2-0; 1-0) *The Wailers defeated Elkanemi Warriors (0-0; 3-0) *Sons of Kyuss defeated Pera Club (2-1; 2-2) *Samba Boys defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-0; 1-1) *Westcoast Coolers defeated Atlético Melloria (2-0; 1-0) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Zwigwena FC (1-1; 2-1) *Kano Pillars defeated The Fighting Sherms (1-0; 0-0) *Verde Maltas defeated Pelikaninhos (1-0; 0-0) *Le Invictus defeated The Wall FC (2-2; 1-1) *Enyimba International defeated Lumleys Lads (0-1; 2-1) *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated Marseille FC (1-0; 1-0) Third Round Matches played on February 17 and February 24, 2019 *Marathonians FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (4-0; 0-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Enyimba International (2-1; 0-1) *Le Invictus defeated Amani Umoja FC (0-0; 0-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Kano Pillars (2-1; 0-0) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Dodo International (2-0; 0-0) *The Wailers defeated Westcoast Coolers (1-0; 3-1) *Verde Maltas defeated Kyrpäjyrä (4-1; 4-1) *Samba Boys defeated Sons of Kyuss (2-1; 2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on March 3 and March 10, 2019 *Marathonians FC defeated Samba Boys (1-1; 3-0) *The Wailers defeated AFC Merry Men (3-0; 2-1) *Verde Maltas defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (0-0; 2-1) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Le Invictus (4-1; 0-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on March 17 and March 24, 2019 *Marathonians FC defeated Verde Maltas (3-1; 2-1) *The Wailers defeated Inglourious Fxckers (4-2; 5-0) Copa Cato XXVI Finals Matches played on March 31 and April 7, 2019 *The Wailers defeated Marathonians FC (2-3; 2-0) UCFA Champions Cup IX First Round Matches played on April 14, 2019 *AFC Merry Men defeated Ocean´s Gold (2-1) *Verde Maltas defeated Westcoast Coolers (3-0) *Dodo International defeated United FC (4-1) *Kyrpäjyrä defeated Lumleys Lads (1-1 5-4 PK) *The Wailers defeated The Wall FC (1-0) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Amani Umoja FC (1-0 ET) *Ugly Betis defeated Ash United (4-3 ET) *Elkanemi Warriors defeated Galway City (0-0 4-3 PK) *Zwigwena FC defeated Pelikaninhos (2-1 ET) *Enyimba International defeated Commandos FC (2-0) *Aamir Khan United defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (0-0 4-2 PK) *Sporting Los Angeles defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-2 3-3 ET 2-1 PK) *The Red Spartans defeated The Fighting Sherms (3-0) *Anfield Road XI defeated Atlético Del Mar (3-0) *Le Invictus defeated Atlético Melloria (3-1) *Bethlehem FC defeated Sons of Kyuss (2-1) Second Round Matches played on April 21, 2019 *Samba Boys defeated Akwa United (3-1) *Darkwraith defeated El Diablos (2-0) *Kano Pillars defeated Northern Ultra Stars (4-1) *Zwigwena FC defeated Kyrpäjyrä (3-1 ET) *African Pirates defeated Namib Cosmos FC (3-2) *The Wailers defeated Verde Maltas (3-2 ET) *Dodo International defeated Fulham FC (5-0) *Marathonians FC defeated Elkanemi Warriors (4-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Ugly Betis (3-1) *Pera Club defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-1) *The Red Spartans defeated Marseille FC (1-0) *Le Invictus defeated Aamir Khan United (1-0) *Enyimba International defeated Sporting Los Angeles (3-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Anfield Road XI 4-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Bethlehem FC (2-0) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Shamone FC (3-0) Third Round Matches played on April 28, 2019 *Dodo International defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-1) *Samba Boys defeated African Pirates (5-1) *Kano Pillars defeated Enyimba International (2-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated The Red Spartans (3-0) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Pera Club (2-1) *Marathonians FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (0-0 3-0 PK) *Zwigwena FC defeated Darkwraith (1-0) *The Wailers defeated Le Invictus (3-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 5, 2019 *Marathonians FC defeated Kano Pillars (1-0) *Samba Boys defeated Dodo International (2-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Zwigwena FC (1-0) *The Wailers defeated Inglourious Fxckers (1-0 ET) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 12, 2019 *Samba Boys defeated The Wailers (2-1) *Marathonians FC defeated AFC Merry Men (3-1) UCFA Champions Cup IX Finals Match played on May 19, 2019 *Samba Boys defeated Marathonians FC (1-0) Challenge Cup competitions Pippas-Titans Challenge Cup IX Matches played on February 28, April 14, and April 18, 2019 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (1-0; 0-0 PK 4-2; 4-0) Team Pages *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha)